DARK3  Atrapados en la oscuridad
by Natsumi THH
Summary: 2ºparte de "SOLO EN LA OSCURIDAD" Cuando la trasformó no se imaginó el miedo que le ocasionaría tan solo verla, pero ahora tendrá que convivir con eso para el resto de su vida. Celoso, obsesivo y sobre protector es como se desenvuelve el Conde Yami


Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios, pero si la historia. Sin animo de lucro.

* * *

Eriol gimió por lo bajo cuando sintió los colmillos de Tomoyo incrustarse en su piel; ella estaba sedienta, hambrienta y descontrolada. Tomoyo necesitaba alimentarse y no iba a permitir que sus labios tocaran la sangre sucia de un humano. Las manos de Tomoyo enrollaron el pecho de Eriol y su pierna desnuda acarició y se enroscó en la cintura.

-Ya… basta- murmuró Eriol e intentó aparatarse, pero con más intensidad que antes, ella succionó hasta dejarle una marca roja y sintió como aquel fruido corría por su cuerpo, fortaleciéndolo y restaurando cada tejido dañado. –Tomoyo…- llamó sin aliento el conde ojiazul y se dejo caer en la cama, mientras ella lo depositaba con cuidado. –Ya… basta-. La chica alejó sus labios de la herida y delineó el rostro hasta tocar sus labios. –No puedo- le dijo y negó con la cabeza para no tocar la sangre que manchaba la piel de la nívea amatista. Tomoyo se levantaba con lentitud cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y una mano la afirmó del cuello para tirarla al otro lado de la habitación. Tomoyo cayó sobre un espejo y los trozos de vidrio cayeron sobre ella.

Los cristales cayeron al piso, pero no había nadie a quien pudieran herir, Eriol la dejo sobre la cama y caminó hasta Spinel que había sido su agresor. Lo afirmó de la chaqueta y lo levantó hasta que el pequeño quedo a su altura.

-No… vuelvas a...- su voz tembló y se notó débil, pero aun así no soltó a Spinel -…tocarla-

-Lo siento, Eriol- le dijo sinceramente el niño. Eriol dejo caer a Spinel al piso y se derrumbó hacía atrás. Fue Tomoyo quien lo alcanzó y lo tomó, antes de que su cuerpo llegara a tocar el piso.

-Estas débil, amor- le susurró y lo levantó para depositarlo sobre la cama.

-Y tú, demasiado fuerte-. Eriol se quedo sentado mientras observaba el cabello suelto de su amatista mientras alcanzaba sus manos para tocarlo.

-Eriol- llamó Nakuru, su compañera castaña con mirada preocupada. –Tienes que alimentarte-. El conde asintió, pero no se sintió con la fuerza necesaria para levantarse.

-Nakuru- llamó el pequeño de ojos negros, mirando fijamente a Tomoyo. –Trae a una novata, alimentaremos a Eriol-. La chica asintió y abandonó la habitación sin prestarle atención a nadie. Tomoyo encaró la mirada prepotente que Spinel le dirigía y le sonrió con antipatía.

-¿Quieres decirme algo?-

-Deberías ya saber lo que tengo para decirte-

-No, no lo sé- le reclamó la chica con tranquilidad. –Pero si quieres… estas en todo tu derecho de decirme lo que quieras-.

-Eres irrespetuosa e altiva, no entiendo que vio en ti…-

-Spinel- intentó interrumpir el conde desde su puesto, pero el chico no le prestó atención.

-…Eres una novata y estarías en tu lugar si él no se sintiera atraído por tu sangre-. Tomoyo levantó la mirada sobre el pequeño y sonrió.

-¿No estarás celoso, Spinel?- el chico dio un paso atrás y se cubrió el rostro sonrojado con la mano empuñada.

-¡Estás loca! ¿¡No lo entiendes! ¡Eres una molestia para todos nosotros! ¡Inquietas a los seguidores de Eriol y le traerás la ruina al conde!

-¡Spinel!-. El rostro de Eriol estaba ensombrecido por la ira y el joven notó su equivocación. Tomoyo se volteó con el rostro blanco hasta su pareja y preguntó a lo que él pequeño se refería, pero Eriol volteó su rostro hasta la puerta que en ese momento comenzó a abrirse y Nakuru llegó con una niña tomada del brazo. Tomoyo observo a la niña que entraba en compañía de Nakuru y no pudo evitar sentirse molesta. Sabía que él necesitaba alimentarse, pero porque no podía alimentarse de un chico. Eriol le sonrió a la nerviosa chica, mientras que Nakuru la sostenía de los hombros y la acercaba al rostro de Eriol. Tomoyo se alejo hasta un asiento que se encontraba junto a la ventana y se tumbo ahí.

Vio cuando Eriol afirmaba con la gracia y elegancia de siempre a la chica por el cuello y le sonreía con ternura para tranquilizarla. Solo intenta que ella se sienta mejor. La chica sintió el perfume de Eriol y cerró los ojos mientras se embriagaba con su presencia. Tomoyo arqueó una ceja y llevó su mano a sus labios para sentir el contacto de ellos, como si aquello le calmara. La chica emitió un suave quejido cuando Eriol acarició sus labios en su cuello y se dispuso a morderla.

-¡Alto!- gritó Tomoyo y se levantó de un salto sin poder soportar aquella escena. Eriol levantó la mirada, pero sus colmillos se enterraron en la joven que dio un gemido ahogado y lastimero.

-Tomoyo ¿qué?- Nakuru no alcanzó a terminar la frase porque notó de inmediato la actitud celosa que la chica poseía.

-¿Por qué no bebes la sangre de un hombre?- Eriol no se detuvo de su misión, siguió succionando la sangre de la chica hasta que ella perdió el sentido. -¿Por qué no puedes ocupar a otras personas en eso? Siempre son muchachas jóvenes y lindas ¿Por qué no ocupas a un chico, o a una mujer mayor?-. Eriol se levantó, impidiendo que la chica tocara el lecho que ocupaba Tomoyo y él. Se la devolvió a Nakuru quien esperó a escuchar la respuesta de Eriol. El conde se acercó a Tomoyo que lo fulminaba con la mirada y le sonrió con ternura.

-Tengo debilidad por las mayores- le dijo, y le acarició el rostro. –No hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte, mi dulce e irrespetuosa, Tomoyo-. Él puso su mano sobre la mejilla de ella y la acercó a su cuerpo para abrazarla. –Spinel- habló sin darse vuelta hasta el muchacho que caminó hasta él. –Prepárate, que saldremos a casar-

-Sí, Eriol-. Tomoyo lo rodeó con sus brazos y levantó la mirada hasta él.

-¿Eriol, me llevaras contigo?-

-No, Tomoyo, no estás lista aun-.

-.-.-.—

Tomoyo tomó un candelabro de fierro y lo estrelló contra un espejo. Nakuru la afirmó y la obligó a sentarse, pero pudo notar que la fuerza de la chica aumentaba cada vez que se alimentaba. Eso no está dijo.

-Lo odio, odio cuando hace eso-

-Intenta protegerte, Tomoyo-. Nakuru levantó observo el destrozo que la chica había hecho y negó con la cabeza. Aun es una niña- pensó – en lo que se refiera a sangre tenía mucha fuerza y cualidades que no conocía, por la inexperiencia; pero con respecto al raciocinio todos los vampiros volvían a una época prematura donde creían ser dioses, o los dueños del mundo, y en esa etapa se encontraba la amatista. Tendría que despertar luego, una semana, quizás dos, pero por el momento tendrían que soportar todos sus berrinches infantiles

-Odio que me excluya ¡Yo quiero ir!-

-Cuando estés preparada-

-¡Lo estoy!- le grito y se dio unas vueltas por la habitación hasta la ventana que daba a la calle. Tomoyo pudo observar que todo el exterior estaba blanco por el nevazón de la noche anterior.

-Lo único que estás es celosa, Tomoyo- Nakuru afirmó un pedazo de tela y comenzó a recoger con cuidado los cristales rotos. Tomoyo se movió cerca de ella pero la castaña la alejo. –No vayas a cortarte-. Obedientemente, la amatista se alejo y se subió sobre la cama.

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que elegir a chicas jóvenes para recuperar energía? Me molesta- refunfuño y se tiró sobre la cama con los brazos estirados.

-Porque es más sabrosa que la de los chicos, por lo menos para él-.

-¿Y mi sangre, le gustaba?- Tomoyo se incorporó y observo a Nakuru que se había detenido en su tarea -¿Nakuru? ¿Mi sangre le gusta a Eriol?-

-Sí, en exceso-

-¿Y por qué ya no la bebe?-. La castaña se levantó con cuidado y en un completo silencio que molesto a la nívea. -¡Dime!- le ordenó, pero la castaña continuó con su recorrido. Antes de que Nakuru llegará a la puerta, Tomoyo se movió y le impidió el paso. -¿Ya no me quiere, verdad? ¡¿Es eso!-

-No, Tomoyo- Nakuru movió los vidrios hacía un lado –No es eso-. Pasó junto a la amatista y salió de la habitación. Tomoyo arqueó una ceja molesta y sin esperar nada, salió de su elegante prisión hasta el pasillo. Una serie de recuerdos envolvieron su mente al atravesar aquella casa y llegar hasta la escalera. Los demás presentes voltearon a mirarla y pronto sus ojos comenzaron a brillar mientras se tapaban la boca con las manos. Tomoyo bajó la escalera, pero no pudo evitar sentir miedo y nerviosismo por sus miradas.

Desde aquel día en que despertó en los brazos de Eriol, luego de ser enterrada, que sentía que los miedos habían terminado. Ya no sentía tristeza y menos miedo, porque sabía que no podía morir, pero aquella visita fuera de su habitación la hizo temblar y sudar frio.

Nakuru se acercó por el pasillo y palideció, aun más de lo que era, al verla. -¡No! ¡Vuelve a tu habitación!- le ordenó desesperada. Antes de que pudiera moverse, dos jóvenes se lanzaron contra ella, incluyendo a la chica que hasta hace unos segundos había alimentado al joven conde.

-.-.-.—

Eriol se detuvo en plena plaza de Osaka con Spinel a su lado. No había muchos transeúntes y si muchos policías custodiando el lugar.

-Nos buscan- le comentó el pequeño y vio como el rostro de Eriol sonreía por la diversión.

-Calma, Spinel. Dios sabe que somos inocentes- los dos siguieron caminado y notaron que a medida que avanzaban las miradas de los policías se alejaban.

-Las cosas aquí están difíciles: no hay comida, no hay personas-

-Hay que salir de aquí lo antes posible. Este lugar está esperando que volvamos a atacar- Eriol observo a un trió de jóvenes que se divertían tomando en la vía publica.

-¿lo intentaremos?- preguntó Spinel, pero Eriol negó.

-De solo pensarlo me da asco. Ven- le indicó –vamos a otro lugar-. No se detuvieron hasta llegar a un barrio concurrido, en donde los dos se separaron para poder comer. Eriol observo a dos chicas que estaban a las afueras del cine esperando a sus compañeros, pero no tuvo corazón de acercárseles, en cada muchacha sana que encontraba dispuesta y apetecible veía a su hermosa mujer. Maldición se lamentó en voz baja. Necesitaba encontrar algo que le diera motivos para atacar, algo que entretuviera su cacería, algo como…- vio a una chica con un traje escotado y corto, con zapatos de tacón y una pinta de ejecutiva sexy. Hizo un movimiento asentido mientras la observaba caminar hacía él. La chica no paso inadvertida por la mirada del joven que le correspondió con un guiño de ojo. Eriol la siguió hasta un callejón donde la chica se detuvo y lo encaró.

-¿Tienes fuego?- le dijo mientras sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros.

-Sí-. Eriol sacó un encendedor de su chaqueta larga y se le acercó para que ella prendiera su cigarrillo, pero segundos después ninguno de los dos estaba. El cigarro cayó al piso del solitario callejón.

Spinel no pudo evitar dejar de observar a la mujer que Eriol había elegido para su presa ¿Por qué es tan vulgar? ¿Por qué no eligió a alguien como ella? se dio media vuelta y vio a las chicas que estaban esperando a sus compañeros a las afueras del cine. Se acercó con tranquilidad y le tomó la mano a una de las chicas.

-¡Dios!- exclamó una por la sorpresa, y lo miró. -¿Estás perdido?-. Spinel asintió y se aferró aun más a la mano de la castaña. -¿Dónde está tu madre?- preguntó con ternura la joven de ojos negros y cabello castaño.

-No lo sé- le dijo el niño y sintió ganas de llorar.

-Espera, te llevaremos con un policía-. Las dos jóvenes se movieron.

-¿Y los chicos?- preguntó la otra chica, era una pelirroja de ojos ámbar.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte a esperarlos, yo lo llevaré con un oficial-. La pelirroja dudo y negó con la cabeza.

-No, vamos. Lo dejaremos y volveremos, no quiero quedarme sola-. Las dos se fueron y pronto desaparecieron de la calle.

Spinel se apoyó en la azotea del edificio que había utilizado como lugar de cena y observo a la castaña de piel blanca que estaba frente a él, con el rostro pálido por la falta de sangre y los ojos cerrados. Es tan parecida se acercó a ella y le acarició el rostro Quizás el suyo sea más suave. Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de esta y le acarició el cuello y el calor que emanaba de ella. ¿Cómo será que ella te abrace? se inclinó sobre sus labios y sintió como su respiración se agitaba ¿Cómo será que te bese? juntó sus labios con lo de la inconsciente castaña y o pudo evitar sentirse completamente extasiado.

-¿Spinel?- llamó Eriol detrás de él. El pequeño se incorporó rápidamente y se alejo del cuerpo de la castaña. Eriol las reconoció de inmediato, pero no dijo nada, que él no pudiera atacar a esas chicas no significaba que el pequeño no pudiera, pero su forma de actuar, que siempre fue tan arisca, cambiara de repente para llegar a besar a la joven inconsciente. -¿Estás bien?- le preguntó y el chico asintió.

-Lo estoy. Fue un momento de…-

-No me tienes que responder. Eres un hombre ya, aunque tu apariencia sea la de un niño-. El pequeño asintió –Es normal que te sientas atraído por las mujeres, aunque sean físicamente mayores que tú-.

-Es incomodo el tema- respondió Spinel tomando a la chica.

-¿Quieres ayuda?-. El pequeño negó.

-Yo puedo con ambas-. Tomó a una en cada brazo y descendió en caída libre desde la azotea del edificio hasta una calle deshabitada. En cuanto volvió Eriol mantenía su expresión de siempre, ya no tenía aquel semblante de sorpresa por su actuar.

-Nunca pensé que llegaríamos a esto, pero es normal. Hay mujeres que se sienten atraídos por niños y tú no tienes nada más que encontrar a una para que sea tu compañera-

-Nakuru es mi compañera-

-Lo sé, pero es tu hermana y pronto será la compañera de Yue; y tendremos que encontrar a alguien que sea tu compañera, Spinel-

-Ja- el pequeño se mofo de sus palabras y caminó por el otro lado de la azotea para saltar al techo de otro edificio.

-¿Qué es lo que te causa risa?-

-Después de casi cien años me dices que tienes que buscarme una compañera ¿De dónde mierda sacas esa idea? ¿Por qué las cosas entre nosotros tendría que cambiar?-

-Porque Nakuru tiene su instinto alerta con Yue y Tomoyo está a mi lado, no puedo permitir que nos sigas rondando, Spinel-

-¿Qué?- el pequeño se detuvo y lo miró inquieto.

-Yo no puedo dejar que sigas sintiendo celos por mi posición con Tomoyo-

-Eriol…yo-

-No intentes ocultarlo, estas sintiendo deseos de una mujer y eso es normal, pero no con ella. No la imagines, no pienses en ella, no sientas su olor, ella es mi mujer, Spinel y nadie puede tocarla-.

-Te he seguido…-

-Por eso mismo te lo digo, a otro ya lo hubiera matado-. Spinel se quedo en su posición y vio como la espalda de Eriol lo dejaba atrás.

-.-.-.—

Eriol entró en el recibidor de la casa y sintió el olor a sangre derramada del vestíbulo mezclado con el olor suyo y el de Tomoyo. Su mirada se ensombreció y corrió hasta el segundo piso, a su habitación. Tomoyo no estaba, pero la puerta del baño estaba semi abierta y el vapor por el agua caliente emanaba desde la habitación. Adentro las voces de Tomoyo y Nakuru conversaban y reían. Eriol entró con calma y observo las ropas de Tomoyo tiradas sobre el lavamanos, con rastros de sangre en ella. Tomoyo estaba sentada sobre la tina blanca y Nakuru le pasaba la esponja con jabón por los brazos y el cuello.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó. Las dos jóvenes levantaron la mirada hacia él y mantuvieron un tenso silencio que lo hizo enfurecer. –Nakuru- llamó Eriol e hizo un gesto en la cabeza de que saliera del cuarto. Tomoyo recibió la esponja y siguió bañándose, mientras Eriol seguía a su castaña amiga. No lo había notado antes, pero ahora se percataba que el espejo colonial de su habitación estaba hecho añicos y los pedazos esparcidos por la habitación.

-Fue un accidente- se disculpó de inmediato la chica.

-¿Qué fue un accidente: El olor a sangre que hay en la escalera o el vidrio roto?-. Nakuru observo el vidrio y negó.

-Eso no tiene importancia- le contestó –Lo del pasillo. Salió y algunos no pudieron soportar el olor tan atrayente de la sangre que corre por ella-. Los ojos de Eriol empezaron a pestañar con un color rojizo, mientras observaba a la castaña. Nakuru no se movió, ya que si lo hacia él creería que huiría y seria el inicio de una cacería macabra. –Pude protegerla y nadie la tocó, se está bañado por la sangre que se derramo sobre ella, pero no de ella-.

-¿Alguien te ayudo?-

-No. No lo necesite-. Eriol asintió y se volteó para volver al cuarto de baño. Una vez adentro los ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron con tranquilidad y vio como él se sentaba sobre una silla junto a la tina. Se quitó la gabardina y subió las mangas de su camisa blanca.

-Dámela- le dijo, refiriéndose a la esponja. Tomoyo obedeció como una niña buena y le entregó la esponja.

-¿Estás molesto?-

-¿Qué crees?-

-Que sí, porque desde que llegue que lo estas-. Eriol detuvo el movimiento de sus manos sobre el hombro de la chica y la miró a los ojos.

-Temo perderte-

-Entonces enséñame-

-Puedo protegerte-

-No siempre podrás-

-¿No confías en mi?

-Sí, confió en ti, en quien no confió es en mí. Si no fuera por Nakuru no estaría aquí en este momento- Eriol no dijo, ni hizo nada, siguió fregando su cuerpo para quitar el hedor de los novatos traicioneros que se mezclaba con el de ella. –Sí tan solo pudiera defenderme sola, no estarías tan preocupado de que algo me pasara-.

-Siempre estaré preocupado de que algo te ocurra. No puedo descansar bien en la noche por temor a que alguien nos ataque y te lastime; No puedo ir a cazar y ver a mis presas sin pensar en ti, no puedo dejarte salir por el temor de que en cada minuto te ocurra algo, y pensar eso ya me hace perder un poco la razón. Todo está unido a tu bienestar-. Tomoyo lo observo y vio como sus ojos estaban cargados de emociones que no podía controlar. Se incorporó y llena de espuma, con el cuerpo húmedo lo abrazo del cuello con pasión. -Estos sentimientos que tengo por ti, serán mi ruina, Tomoyo. Tengo que controlarlos, por eso no puedo enseñarte ahora, no puedo, dios sabe que no puedo-.

-Eriol…-

-Traerás mi ruina, Tomoyo, la mía y la de todo el clan-. Ella cerró los ojos y dejo que él siguiera abrazándola.

**_SAGA In the Dark - __3º parte_**

**_Atrapado en la oscuridad_**

_Capítulo 1 _

**_Mi ruina_**

_Continuara…_

_

* * *

_

¿Y? ¿Qué les parecio? espero que les haya gustado, porque a mi me encanto.

Y esto es solo el comienzo.


End file.
